Total Drama Haunted Park
by thehugbandit
Summary: Join Chris, Chef, and eighteen new original characters as the try to survive a haunted amusement park! (No more apps, please! Character positions filled!) There will be romance, drama, and some returning characters that YOU the reader decide! YOU are in TOTAL control!
1. Introductions

**Introduction/Interviews**

"Welcome back to an all new season of Total Drama! I'm your host, Chris!" Said a man with perfect jet-black hair combed over to one side, and a million dollar Hollywood smile that dazzled in the sinister spotlight. He narrowed his dotted black eyes a bit into the camera letting his grin transform into his signature smirk. "You thought you could get rid of me, right?" He asked crossing his arms behind his back. His tone remained completely calm as the camera angle tightened at his face. "Well, as usual, you were pathetically wrong! Turns out they can't do this show without me. What do you know? After all these years of torturing teens they decide they actually like me!" He belted out a hearty laugh for emphasis. The camera shot over to a mocha colored man wearing a chef's uniform to get his reaction.

"As it turns out," Chef sighed wiping his forehead with the back of his hand, "Chris' contract doesn't let up for another season. They can't get rid of him."

The camera quickly snapped back over to the egotistical host who was still ranting on and on about the show and, mostly, himself. "Now, this season we're doing things a little bit different! I know, I'm excited too! Instead of having twenty four victims-contestants, we're only going to be having fourteen! But don't worry, we'll be having lots of surprises along the way. Some of your veteran favorites, like alluring Alejandro and the vicious Heather, may or may not be making a grand appearance to shake things up a bit! And, instead of returning to that monster invaded island, the victims and I will be here…at an abandoned haunted amusement park! Wicked, huh?"

The camera zoomed out to reveal a grand looking amusement park sparkling with radical rides that seemed to reach right up and touch the sky. There were Farris wheels, carousels, and old wooden rollercoaster that seemed to loop around and twirl forever. But the magnificent image melted into a more ominous image. The rides began to rust, the sky seemed to darken, and the colors began to fade.

"Heeeeellllpppp me!" Came an eerie cry. "Heeeellllpppp me!"

The camera flickered around trying to make sense of the sound. I zipped across the horizon until it came across a woman in all white with a hollow empty face. Suddenly her eyes shifted to red and she lunged for the camera. All that could be seen was static. Chris chuckled.

"Yes! And did I mention again that it is really haunted?" Chris smirked. Chef rolled his eyes and smacked his face. The camera cut back to him.

"Chef don't do ghosts." He grumbled. Chris brought himself to Chef's side and wrapped one of his arms around his beefed up neck and smiled into the only remaining camera.

"It's ok, Chef. We'll be safe in a luxury suit ten miles away from the park while the teens are left alone here trying to survive!" The thought of the kids suffering was enough to make Chef smile. Chris laughed some more. "Anyways, we have two audition tapes here with us now, let's go ahead and roll them!"

The screen went black, and when it returned it was fixed on a girl with a lovely slender heart-shaped face, pale sea-foam green eyes, and long wavy red hair that faded to blonde. She wore a sweet small smile that expanded to reveal two dimples poking out of either side of her cheeks. She giggled, the sound itself was just as sugary as her looks, and she waved.

"I'm Jubilee!" She hummed swaying from side to side. "And if you had to classify me, I guess I'd be kinda a hippie, right?" The camera backed away to reveal the girl's location. She was sitting outside surrounded by little woodland animals. Like Snow White, birds were sitting on her shoulders, rabbits were at her feet, and a deer was at her side. She giggled again. "Ok, maybe I'm a total hippie." She blushed. "I mean, look at my feet? No shoes! I hate those feet prisons." She wrinkled her tiny pixie nose, but couldn't help but smile anyways. She took a deep breath, fixed her flora skirt and fidgeted with the bracelets lining her arms. "Anyways, I'm painfully awkward at making these things. I never really know what to say and I'm too lazy for retakes, so here it goes! My likes include being outside. So, hiking, camping, swimming, ect. And I also really enjoy singing and dancing. My friends often call me Snow White because I often break out in random song and dance. I love anything artistic and I have a little bit of a geek side, and when I say little, I mean total nerd! Yep, I can tell you anything you'd ever possibly want to know about any comic book or _Doctor Who_ character; but shush! It's our little secret!" She smiled brighter but it quickly slipped off her face. "Oh, right." She frowned. "I'm supposed to tell you my fears too, right? Oh, gosh! Well, to be honest, my biggest fear heading into this showis falling in love but finding out it's just a showmance. I hate those! Being betrayed or abandoned is also right up there. And, um, as silly as it sounds, porcelain dolls. Those things freak me out!" She shivered and the deer licked her skin sensing her discomfort. She smiled and stroked its neck. "Thanks Daisy!" She sang. "Anyways, I wouldn't mind being paired up with someone as long as they share the same detest of shoes as I do!" She laughed and waved the camera away. "Bye, now!"

The screen went black for the second time and cut back over to Chris who was lustfully rubbing his hands together. "Porcelain dolls, she says?" He grinned. "Well, that can definitely be arranged, right, Chef?"

Chef frowned. "Seems like a nice girl." He stated, then he laughed. "Shame Chef's gonna change that!"

"You and me both, buddy!" Chris chuckled. "Alright, the second sneak peek we have is of a man who fits the very definition of mystery!"

The camera became static-y and when the image finally settled, it fixed on a good looking boy with a smart sense in style. He wore a black pinstriped fedora, a white v-neck, and dark skinny jeans rolled up for his gray combat boots. On top of that, he wore a grey-checkered scarf and dog tags. His eyes, also, were dark gray and his nose a slender beak shaped giving him an exotic look. His skin, a sharp olive tone, and his hair a neat mahogany.

"The name's Dex." He introduced letting his lips twist into a nice lopsided grin. "I'm eighteen years old and a struggling musician. Eh, not really struggling, I take that back, it's just no one's willin' to take a shot on me, got that? I'm also a painter and a poet, but whatever. That's no big deal. I guess if one would have to classify me into one group, it'd be the artist type. I love keeping things simple, but complex. I like my muses and will protect them by any means necessary, that's including this show. I'm not opposed to falling in love on screen, but my band does come first. I've signed up with the hopes that some fancy producer will see me and want to whisk me away to fame and success. The million would be nice too, but I'm more in it for the fame. Why, you ask? Well, fame would mean everything to me. Come on, let me show you." Dex waved his hand and the camera followed him out of what appeared to be his room and through a small cramped hallway that lead to a kitchen with a small white-haired woman. "This is my g-ma." He introduced. The short woman fixed her glasses and squinted her eyes. She became bashful and darted away from the camera. Dex laughed. "G-ma raised me." He explained. "My parents died when I was little and seeing as the both of them were only children, I had no one to go to. I went from foster home to foster home until g-ma found me and decided to take a shot on me. Her biggest dream for me is success. And that's what this show has to offer me. Success." He bent over to the woman standing awkwardly away from the screen to kiss her on the head. "Fears?" He asked casually walking back to his room. "I ain't got any. Well, apart from losing. Likes? Well, you already know that. Art, music, and women. I would prefer to go through this competition alone, but if I had to be paired up with, I'd only hope it was someone I was compatible with. Anyways, catch you on the flip side. Peace."

The screen died, but was quickly revived and fixed on Chris' face. He frowned.

"Well, Chef, looks like we have a _pretty_ boy." He muttered. "What do you think?"

"Yeah, pretty." Chef nodded, but his face remained indifferent. Chris sighed.

"We'll have to fix that. But later! Tune in next week for more interviews and more fun! Later!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

****Hi there, beautiful readers! Thank you for taking a chance on this story! It means a lot to me and I hope you like it so far. Anyways, I'm trying to make this as interactive as humanly possible, so need your help! Yep, I do mean **you**, my lovely bucket of sunshine! I need character ideas, so, in the review section when you leave me a much-needed review on my story, also leave your character! Next chapter, I'll make an audition tape with them so be as detailed as possible! List appearance, name, and personality! I need six boys and six girls, so have fun! Did you get that? Let me put it in caps and bold: **I NEED CHARACTERS! NAMES, PERSONALITY, APPEARANCE! I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT FOR YOUR CHARACTER! LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEW! **Thank you ha ha! Anyways, this offer won't last forever. I'm giving you guys until _**AUGUST 7,**__**2013**_to come up with your characters. After that, I'll fill in the void myself. But I'm really hoping that you guys will step up! I love interactive stories! You, the readers, will have the pleasure of making this story your own! YOU will vote off characters, YOU will spark romances, and YOU will tell me how I'm doing with this! So, enjoy the power while it lasts! And remember, you're beautiful and I love you.

-thehugbandit


	2. Interviews

**Author's Notes: **

Hey guys! I just want to give a special thank you to the people who got back to me so quickly with characters! A special shout out to **simpsonlover45 **for her character Kaeli West! Thanks to **timewarp3000** for her character Ally Sunn! And, of course, thank you to **Grojbandian180** for her characters Brianna and Joseph (Joey) Campbell! And lastly, special thanks to **MyFlawsAreFayetal **for giving me Jinx Thornefall (and writing the audition tape herself). I've had a lot of great characters still coming in and will put them in the next chapter. Remember, we need boys too! We need five more boys! Hurry! They're filling up quick!

-thehugbandit

**P.S: NO MORE GIRL AUDITIONS! J Sorry, but they've all filled up!**

* * *

**Interviews Part II**

"So, Chef," Chris said lowering his voice an octave. Chef looked at him concerned. The burley dark man with a mean toothless grin stared at his shorter more awkward counterpart skeptically. "Are you ready for more victims?" Chef still wasn't sure about Chris' tone, but nodded anyways. "Great!" The host exclaimed. "But, before then, check this out!" Chris pulled an antique looking locket from behind his back and tossed it to Chef, who caught it. "I found it in the lost-and-found." Chris explained, firm smile in place. "Too bad it was wrapped around a dead girl."

"What?" Chef exclaimed tossing the necklace back. Chris laughed.

"Yeah, man. Pretty gnarly, right?"

"Fool! Hasn't anyone told you not to mess with dead things?" Chef growled. "Nasty."

"What? It's no big deal!" Chris laughed. "It's not like a zombie with come chasing after me or anything." The camera darted around the park, just to be sure, which made Chris laugh harder. "Man, you guys are too much! Come on, the really scary stuff won't happen until the teens get here! Until then, we're safe."

Chef still wasn't so sure. His dark eyes fell to the locket resting on the ground, he shrugged, and bent down to retrieve it. As soon as his fingers grazed the golden piece of jewelry, smoke erupted in the Chef's face. He choke and stumbled backwards, which made Chris even more amused.

"Who dared to touch my slumbering body?" Screeched a woman. As the smoke cleared, a disfigured girl in all black with beaming red eyes and daggers-for-nails zeroed in on Chef. "You! You stole my locket!" She accused.

"What? Chef did no such thing!" The man hollered clearly holding the locket in his right hand. His eyes widened horrified as she tried to quickly shove it behind his back.

"You!" She screamed, the camera broke the sound was so high pitched. "You will pay for messing with the spirit of Veronica Storm!"

Chef jumped to his feet and took off running. Meanwhile, Chris shrugged and smiled into the shattered camera. "Now, where were we? Ah, yes! Audition tapes. Roll them!"

The camera buzzed over to a lovely girl who couldn't quite seem to figure out how to smile. She had long angelic snow-white hair with a single streak of purple that curled and tucked into the sea of white choppy layers. Her makeup was done to Goth perfection, dark wings that clouded her dark gray eyes and neutral colored lipstick. On top of that, the small slender girl had multiple piercings running up her ears and one stud on the right side of her nostril. She crossed her arms over her chest revealing a red ribbon scar that seemed to stretch from her wrist to her shoulder, and she failed miserably at covering it up with black gloves. To match her dark attire, the teen wore a black and white lacy dress that came up to her knees, combat boots, and lacy black tights.

"Kaeli." She sighed breathlessly. "Kaeli West." She explained uncrossing her arms. She tried to smile, but her lips couldn't quite get the hang of it. "I'm seventeen and tired of this endless torture chamber we like to call 'high school', which is why I'm hoping to join the cast of Total Drama Island." She looked down at her hands inhaling slowly. "I have a lot of strengths, but I'd rather not talk about them, and you can forget about me talking about my weaknesses. It's not gonna happen." She crossed her arms again and stared straight at the camera. Her grey eyes seemed to be looking at everything and nothing all at once. "I wouldn't mind being paired with someone, but would prefer to work alone. I don't particularly like people. I guess I'm picky in that way. But, I will say this, I consider myself an _extremely_ loyal person, so mess with me or any of my friends, and it will be your last regret."

The screen cut back to Chris helping bandage up a broken Chef. Once Chris realized the camera was back on him, he shoved Chef away and put on his best announcer face.

"Welcome back! Kaeli's a bit of a dark side, right? Well, check out her bi-polar opposite!"

Static took over the vision of the screen and immediately fixated on an energetic girl with a kind smile. Her eyes were large and rivaled the blueness of the sea. Her hair was a long wavy navy blue that she wore tied up with fun little cat pins and strategically let a few whips of hair fall at the sides of her face. She pressed her lips into a firm smile and waved, then jumped up, did a back hand spring and giggled.

"Hi there!" She announced in a perky chirp. She took a second to straighten a neat white and blue sailor girl uniform and smiled brighter. "The name's Ally Sunn! Nice to meet all of you beautiful people of the Total Drama cast! And may I just say, stop your searching! You've officially met the winner!" She threw out her light tan arms enthusiastically and laughed. "If you recognize the name, it may be due to my time as a rather successful karaoke singer! Yes, that was me. Unfortunately I had to hang up my cape, so-to-speak, to help out my family. That's why I just have to win! The money would definitely help out around the house and be enough to send me to college and everything! Singing is, like, my life! Well, that and gymnastics. Did I mention I'm a gymnast?" Without warning, the blue-haired beauty leaped into the air and let her body warp into a theatrical twirl before she landed gracefully on the balls of her feet. "So, a little bit about me? I basically have no flaws! Ha, just kidding! Well, some strengths is how strong willed I am. Let me just say, I don't know what it means to give up! I'm obviously friendly, and very agile. Obviously. Anyways, I can be, how do I put this, a little air-headed? Ha ha! I know, hard to believe, right? I'm single, so look out Total Drama boys! And I la la love anime! Like, no joke, just look at this sailor outfit! F-U-N, right? Woo!" Ally sprang into a toe-touch then laughed. "Well, I guess that's it! Thanks, guys! Bye for now!"

The camera fizzed back to Chris and Chef in the back of what appeared to be an ambulance. Chris was sympathetically looking into a near-dead Chef's eyes. Once again, when Chris noticed the cameras, he shoved Chef away and went back to hosting.

"You guys have gotta stop sneaking up on me!" He snapped. "Gosh, I almost had a heart attack! Anyways, the final two videos we're going to show today are some fun loving twins…in beanies! Take a look."

The screen blacked out then focused on deep brown eyes. The camera backed up revealing the face of a girl with a sweet small smile. She gave a sheepish wave and a dull shrug of her shoulders as she fixed a slouchy green beanie on her head and straightened her shoulder-length jet black hair with a few peek-a-boo red streaks mixed in. The camera then proceeded to look over the girl revealing her slender yet curvy frame and tomb boy meets girlie girl outfit. For a shirt she wore a pink and silver tank top and skin tight skinny jeans and black converses. After a second, she cleared her throat.

"Um, hi!" She stated nervously. "I'm Brianna Campbell, and can I just say, wow! I'm such a fan of the show. My brother and I have been watching it since season one so we're more than excited to audition! I mean, wow. I can't believe I'm actually doing this! I feel like screaming, but don't worry, I won't!" She laughed covering her mouth with her right hand then sighed. "I'm not very good at these things, but I'm trying. My brother's actually way worse, believe it or not. I bet you more than anything he's in his room gaming right now. Between the two of us, I think it's more of an addiction! He once had a girlfriend. Well, claimed to have a girlfriend. Turns out, it was some avatar on one of his many, many games." Brianna rolled her eyes and sighed. "Shall we, then?" The camera nodded and Brianna laughed motioning to the door. She glanced over her shoulders as she lead the men down the hallway and into her brothers room. She propped open the door to reveal a boy in a red beanie staring intensely at a screen, controller tight in hands. "This is Joseph, well, Joey as we call him. See what I mean?"

"No, no, no, no!" He screamed bitterly. "Stop that! Come on, I totally kicked his a-"

"Joey, say hi!" Brianna interrupted. Joey clicked paused and turned around. The boy looked strikingly like his sister. He had a similarly shaped face, big brown eyes, and shaggy brown hair that poked out of his, as stated before, signature red beanie. He had a little bit of facial hair, but that was most likely from gaming and not really taking care of himself, and wore a black skull shirt with a blue zip-up hoodie. Matched with that he wore average boy jeans and simple green sneakers.

"Hi, Bri. Um, what's this?" He asked softly splitting his gaze between his twin and the screen.

"Total Drama, you goob. Remember?" She explained, annoyed.

"Oh, right." He muttered. "I'll be out in a sec, let me just finish up this level, ok?"

"Whatever." She grumbled making her exit. She shot a weary smile to the camera as she closed the door and shook her head. "Anyways, I guess that's it! Bye, now."

The camera fizzled back to Chris who simply waved his hand and signaled for another tape to roll.

"Hi... My name is Jinx..." The camera pans to show a girl is sat on her bed in a dark black bedroom with red and purple rose patterns on the wall that she painted herself. Her covers are indigo silk and she has a very large black Labrador laying down next to her with his head on her lap. The walls are decorated with posters of zombies and scenes from various horror movies. There are also a few of How I Met Your Mother, Mulan 1 and 2, Wicked, Big Bang Theory, random Disney movies and 2 Broke Girls. Next to her bed is a small table with a pink lamp which is probably one of the most colourful things there besides the posters, and a picture of her parents. "Uh... I've never actually auditioned for anything so I'm a bit rubbish at this." She sighs. "Well... I love to sing and play my instruments..." The camera turns to show that next to her bed are 3 different guitars, 2 acoustic and 1 electric, a keyboard, a grand piano, a violin and a drum kit. "But I have a bit of stage-fright... So I don't usually show people." People downstairs can be heard arguing and you can hear Jinx's name being groaned many times. "I've also grown up for the past year with my 5 older brothers and my idiotic twin... This is because my parents died in a car crash... And they all blame me... All except the youngest Miles who is filming this and my twin bro Tye..." She frowns and looks down. "But it was all my fault. I have this scar to remind me every time I look in the mirror." She pushes back her fringe to show the scar. She shakes her head and let's her fringe return to its normal place. Trying to perk up a bit and not look like a depressed loner, she carried on. "If I won then I would use the money to move out of the house and get an apartment of my own..." She then strokes her dog. "Oh! and this is Rainfall! He comes everywhere with me and is very protective!" As if on que, Rainfall growls at the camera. Jinx pauses to think if there was anything that she had forgotten that was important. "Oh yeah! I black out a lot and do weird stuff without knowing... I do have medication but I often forget to take it... So I'm pretty unpredictable!" She giggled psychotically and leans into the camera. "I'm very prepared to do anything to win, even kill! And I'd be fine with sabotaging people." A cough can be heard from the left of the camera and it turns to show a boy about the age of 19/20 stood at the door.  
"Wazzup Grey?" Jinx asks, this is her one of her brothers, the second youngest.  
"Are you going to make dinner or what?!" He asked, rudely. The camera turns back to Jinx who whispers the words: 'save me!' and rolls her eyes before switching the camera off.

The camera was quick to cut back to Chris who was now sitting alone sipping on a fancy looking drink with an umbrella. He waved at the camera this time and smiled.

"Well, that's it for today! Thank you and tune in next time for more drama and more fun!"


	3. Interviews II

**Author's Notes:**

Auditions are done! We have a bit more girls than needed, but that's ok. Special thanks to **slendie258** for Sarah Raine, she'll be a great antagonist, and Sam (a boy! Woo)! Thanks to **Cotton Candy Luver Chopper **for Monica (and making her own audition tape)! Thanks to **Prisoner of Fiction** for Harmony Jones and, again, making her own audition tape! Thanks to **angelofloveaphrodite34 **for her character Alexandra and creating her own tape! Also, special thanks to **SPACE MAN OH SPACE MAN** for submitting the second original male character, Finn! Also, sorry this chapter was so long, I tried to fit in a lot! Review! Review! Review! **And start thinking of who you want to split off into teams and who you want to be in the bottom three. Write your thoughts in the review or send me a personal message. SOMEONE MIGHT BE VOTED OFF NEXT CHAPTER!**

-thehugbandit

* * *

**Interviews III**

"Welcome back to another thrilling session of Total…Drama….Haunted…Park!" Chris introduced enthusiastically. His flawless smile seemed to brighten in the ominous looking amusement park, but it slipped ever so slightly as he looked to the empty spot at his side. He placed his hands on his hips and rolled his dotted raven eyes. "Unfortunately someone was rushed off to the hospital due to near lethal injuries. Some people don't know how to suck it up, but we all can't be as amazing as me!" He took a second to sigh. "Anyways, instead we'll have Jubilee and Dex joining us and a few other teens for this season as we roll through some more thrilling audition tapes. So without further ado, welcome Jubilee!"

Chris steadily clapped his hands as the girl from the very first audition tape clumsily galloped in on the back of a deer. She wore her signature smile with bulging dimples and her piercing green eyes couldn't quite seem to focus on anything as her copper fading hair zipped behind her back. Without warning, the deer stopped. The girl jolted forward, but caught herself at the very last second and erupted in a roaring fit of laughter. The camera panned back to Chris who simply pinched his index finger and thumb to the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She apologized clinging to the deer's neck. "That's the first time I tried that! Deer are actually a lot more awkward than you'd think, isn't that right, Daisy?" She asked puckering her lips. The deer, Daisy, turned and licked her face. She smiled and giggled. "Isn't she lovely, Chris?" Jubilee cooed. "Just stunning! And oh my Lanta, Chris! You're even more amazing in person! Look at you, you're flawless!" She dismounted the deer and started circling the host like a shark at the scent of blood. Chris followed her with his eyes as she continued examining him letting out muffled "oos" and "ahs". Chris glanced awkwardly back up to the camera and shrugged.

"Roll the next tape, won't ya?" He asked. The camera nodded and he mouthed a quick thank you.

The camera blacked out then, in a flash of bright light, zoomed into a Barbie doll girl with a much too big chest. The girl in question had lovely flawless porcelain skin, honey dew blonde hair tied up in a neat and messy pony tail, and giant clear blue eyes. She had a killer figure which she dressed in tight fitted clothes. A low cut soft pink corset cut off and white high waisted shorts. The camera zoomed into her chest, then quickly backed out. The girl smirked, her lips twisting into a sinister gleam.

"Sarah." She stated in a seductive lull. "That's my name, get used to it. I know it tastes good on your tongue. Sarah Raine. Enjoy." She beamed gently lowering herself onto her bed. She let out a low hum and batted her blue eyes up at the camera almost suggesting whoever was filming to join her, but the cameraman remained frozen in place. "Anyways, this is my audition tape and may I just say, I'm a lot of fun in every. Possible. Way. Pick me and you won't be sorry. Oh, and boys, watch out. I'm a man-eater." She winked.

The camera fogged up and before the girl could finish, it cut out. Within seconds it was focused on a wide-eyed Chris whose cheeks were beginning to redden. He quickly cleared his throat and looked over at Jubilee who was suddenly surrounded by squirrels. Jubilee giggled as one sprang up her arm and kissed her on the nose. Chris gagged and wrinkled his nose.

"Who is this girl?" He fumed bitterly. "Snow White? This is ridiculous. Anyways, Sarah seems nice, right? She's got some great…a pair of…nice…assets." He smiled clearing his throat again. "So…before I forget, let's bring out Dex. Maybe he can keep Little Miss Snow White in check while we get our next tape ready for action. Dex? Come on out here, please?"

The screen zipped over to a boy in a black fedora and sleek raybands casually strolling in through the gates with his hands crammed into his pockets. He wore a half-smirk that slanted at an angle on his face as he continued his way towards Chris' side. The annoyance was clear on the host's face, but there was nothing he could do to hide it.

"Sup." Dex said giving a quick nod. Jubilee stopped her squirrel fest to look up at the smartly dressed boy. Once her eyes feasted on him, she couldn't help but clap excitedly and leap to her feet.

"Wow! You're just as beautiful as Chris!" She exclaimed. Chris glared.

"Shut up! He's not _that_ good looking!" The host growled. Jubilee shrugged.

"Well, I think he's precious." She murmured. "But that doesn't make you any less attractive, Mr. Bossman!"

The squirrels nodded their approval and she twisted her firey hair over one shoulder shrinking into the background. Dex laughed.

"Dex Mason." He introduced. "And you are?"

"Jubilee Jamison, at your service!" She perked up. "Call me Bilee."

"Bilee." He said plucking the glasses from his face. "A boys name for a girl? I dig it."

"Oh, come on! Stop this teen romance!" Chris interrupted. "Roll the next tape!"

Monica is sitting on a red couch, texting. She notices the camera and puts away her phone. Immediately, it rings again.

"Hi! I'm Monica, and I'm auditioning for your show." She puts up an awkward smile and takes out her phone again. After a quick typing session, she returns. "Well, I hope you consider me, I'm nice!" She fake smiles again and turns off the camera.

"That's it?" Chris sighed smacking his head. "Really? These tapes are getting shorter and shorter. Oh, well. Kids these days, am I right?" He asked looking into the camera. "Anyways, let's go ahead and meet the next victim before I puke over the two bonding over cute little woodland creatures." He motioned over his shoulder to show Dex awkwardly kneeling as Bilee introduced by name each of the thirteen squirrels surrounding her. The camera panned back to Chris who let out a frustrated grunt and signaled to roll the next clip.

The camera began to roll and a girl is shown sitting cross legged on a bed, leaning forward.

The girl adjusted her glasses and squinted at the screen. "Are we rolling?" She spoke with a heavy British accent.

"Yeah." A male voice from behind the camera answered.

"Oh." The girl said as she sat up straight. "Hello Total Drama! I'm Harmony Jones." She grinned and timidly played with the collar of her shirt. "I'm sorry, I'm just a bit nervous. This is the first time I've done anything like this…" She trailed off and began to stare off at the distance for a second before turning her attention back to the camera. "So…erm. About myself. Right! Well, I'm a really kind person and I really love music!" Her eyes brightened and an enormous grin found its way to her face. "My favorite music genres are alternative and pop-rock. And my favorite bands are the All-American Rejects and Maroon 5!" Harmony gazed at something in the distance.

"Harmony! Stop fantasizing about marrying the lead singers!" A voice from behind the camera exclaimed.

Harmony came out of her trance and turned to the camera. "S-shut up, W-Wendell!" She stammered, her face as red as a tomato. When her blush died down, she sent an irritated glance towards the camera. "Sorry about that, that was my annoying big brother."

Laughter was heard in the background.

Harmony smiled slightly. "As I was saying earlier, I am a huge fan of music." The camera paned to show the walls of the room concealed by posters of various artists. It paused and revealed a pile of instruments taking up most of the room before turning back on Harmony. "I can play many instruments and I have written quite a few songs of my own. I dream of becoming a musician when I get older." Harmony smiled and continued. "If I were to win the money, I would save part of it for collage and use the rest to boost my career of becoming a musician."

"That is if you win. Everyone knows you're really clumsy." Harmony's brother said from behind the camera.

"I am not!" Harmony denied fiercely. She grabbed a pillow from behind her and threw it at her brother. Instead, it connected with the camera. The camera fell to the floor with a loud 'thud'. The screen began to blur.

"Maybe a little." Harmony's voice could be heard. "Scratch that, I'm the clumsiest person you'll ever meet." Static filled the audio as the screen went fuzzy. The camera then shut off.

The screen focused back on Dex's exotic looking face. For the first time, it appeared as if the boy was genuinely smiling as he laughed at the crazy face Bilee was shooting him. She playfully shoved his arm and laughed obnoxiously in his face, but Dex didn't seem to mind. In fact, the teen musician seemed to enjoy the carefree energy the girl was radiating.

"Can we get back to me?" Chris asked waving his fingers in front of the camera. The camera split it's gaze between the host and the bashful teens. Chris crossed his arms over his chest displeased. "Come on, now, this isn't a love story. This is Total. _Drama_. Emphasis on the drama. I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I wish Chef was here. But Harmony, right? Clumsy musician as her brother kindly informed us. And, what? British? Nice touch, am I right?" Chris grinned. The camera nodded. "Great, so let's get the next tape rolling and then I'll introduce you to a couple other surprise guests. Ready? Rolling!"

A camera shows a red-velvet bedroom with a chandelier and black carpet and a sewing machine and Alexandra walks in.

"Hello Total Drama producers, I am here to audition because I have potential and many losers don't have the courage to audition for this show; and when I win I can open up my own clothing line." Then a Maltese with a golden bow on her head walks in "Aww hi honey-bun and this is my snoockums anyways pick me for your show bye."

The camera fizzled out to show a much more frustrated Chris messaging his temples. "Again with the short tapes? Fine. I guess we needed another diva for the show, anyways please give a warm welcome to Kaeli and Ally from last week's tapes!" Chris threw his arms over to the old rusted entrance Dex had just walked in to reveal a short girl with snow-white hair and Goth-like clothing, and an overly perk girl with navy blue hair and a sailor uniform striding in at the same time. The camera tightened at the sailor girl who immediately jumped into a front-flip hand spring and when it zoomed back out, the girl with white hair was gone. Ally, the sailor, looked at her side shocked.

"What? Wait a second! Where'd that scary Goth chick go? We practiced this entrance like a thousand times!" Ally whined.

"No we didn't." Kaeli correct appearing virtually out of nowhere. Ally jumped, the sudden movement caused her navy hair to fall slightly out of its cat pens. Kaeli smirked pleased with herself and causally walked over to where the others were sitting.

"Welcome!" Bilee chirped. "I love your hair! Both of you! I've always wanted white hair! And, oh my potatoes, your cat pins are to die for! La la love!"

"Don't mind Bilee." Dex greeted with a soft smile. He rose to his feet and kindly stuck a hand out to Kaeli and split his gaze between Ally and the Goth girl. "She grows on you, I promise."

"Well, she has good taste." Ally smiled fixing her hair. "So that's good."

"Yeah, a bit perky though." Kaeli grumbled.

"Oh, come on." Dex encouraged. "She's just excited."  
"I sure am!" Bilee cooed. "Look at all the beautiful people! I can hardly keep up!"

"Ew." Chris sighed. "Is anyone else tired of her never ending happiness? It's sickening! Anyways, let's see whose next, shall we?" Chris said stepping back into frame.

"Hello? Is this thing on?" Came a soft voice. Soon enough the camera fixated on a boy with long blonde hair that just barely grazed the tips of his shoulder. He had a calming smile resting on his lips as he reached over fixing the camera into place. "There we go." He sighed happily. "I'm Finn. Hi." He waved coolly. He looked down at his faded black _Superfriends_ shirt and chuckled. "And this is my shirt, pretty cool, right?" He took a second to fix his hair under his beanie and straighten his gray cargo pants before he turned his attention back to the camera. "Anyways, I just wanted to see if I could get on the show, you know? I feel like it could be fun. Lots of great chill people, lots of adventures, and I love adventures, and, you know, fun. That is, if I don't have to do much. I kind of like napping. A lot. Sleeping is a hobby for me. And, did I show you my shirt?"

The camera died out letting Finn's voice trail on. Chris shook his head and frowned as the camera settled back on him.

"Well, there's always one, right?" He said, obvious temper raising due to giggling teens playing behind him. The camera panned over and zoomed into Dex singing to the girls sitting corss-legged around him. Kaeli, not wanting to show an interest in anyone or anything pretended to be amused by a single blade of grass resting between her hands as Ally dreamily stared up at the boy braiding her navy hair. Bilee stood on her tip-toes and began dancing to the soft rock lost in her own world. Chris shook his head. "Stay with me." He demanded. "And please, for the love of god, welcome the first ever twins on the show, Brianna and Joseph!"

"Joey." The boy in the red beanie grumbled. "Call me Joey."

"Joey, be nice." Brianna murmured nudging her much taller brother in the ribs. She gave a sheepish wave as the two of them cautiously entered the park. Joey rolled his eyes and scratched under his cap like an addict without his fix. Brianna tried her best to smile. "Please excuse my brother." She stated kindly. "He's in recovery."

"From what?" Chris inquired as the two approached him.

"Gaming." Brianna smiled. Joey rolled his eyes.

"I don't have a problem." He snapped. Kaeli rose to her feet and rolled her gray eyes.

"Classic addict response." She sighed. He shot her a sharp look. She mirrored his face.

"Oh! Drama! Tension! I love it!" Chris said revealing the first bit of happiness of the day. "Great, save it for five minutes as I roll the next tape!"

Static greeted the camera and when it settled down, a ginger boy with forest green eyes and a long sleeve black and white striped shirt was staring at the screen. His lips twitched at a smile, but it quickly dissolved as he stood up and stretched revealing his skinny jeans and black tennis shoes.

"Sam Lyons." He said walking over to the camera. "Nothing too exciting about me, I guess." He said repositioning the camera. "I like to keep low key. Fly under the radar, if you know what I mean. I figured out life's a whole lot less painful that way. People don't, eh, bully you." His smile returned gently once again as he let his green eyes gaze longingly into the camera. "Anyways, Total Drama people, please pick me! I need it."

The screen went black, and when it brightened again, Joey and Brianna had met up with the other teens. Dex was talking to Joey and Brianna, Bilee close to his side clinging to his biceps as Ally worked on her karaoke skills and, somehow, Kaeli had managed to completely vanish. Chris sighed, hating every second of the senseless chattering.

"Before we leave," He announced keeping his head low, "let's meet up with our other Goth-goddess, Jinx!" Chris paused, bewildered. "Hey, wait a second, are these two related? Kaeli and Jinx? I mean, they look different but…" The cameraman shook his head no. Chris narrowed his eyes, unsure, then shrugged. "Come on out, Jinx!"

A lovely girl in all black slinked in through the entrance. She flicked her multi-colored hair over one shoulder letting her indigo eyes scan over the crowd. She crinkled her nose, hating already what she saw, and sighed.

"Great." She murmured. "Going from five brothers who blame me for everything that goes wrong in their lives to…this." She expanded her arms and shook her head. "Perfect."

"I saw your tape." Came a soft voice. Jinx jumped and pivoted on her heels coming face-to-face with Kaeli. Kaeli frowned. "Your parents are dead too, huh?" She asked. Jinx narrowed her eyes.

"What a cruel thing to say. Why?" She asked harshly. Kaeli pointed at the red ribbon scar dancing up her arm and shrugged.

"Me too." She said. "Dead, I mean. I'm alone."

"Like me?" Jinx asked, her eyes lightening up a bit. Kaeli nodded.

"Like you."

"Well, that's touching!" Chris stated slipping in between the girls. "And totally out of time! Tune in next week for the final three interviews and the rest of the group will finally meet! Bye!"


	4. Interviews III

**Interviews III**

"Chef! You're back!" Chris exclaimed racing over to a bandaged up man in a full body cast. The eager host was quick to fling his arms around his powerless companion and didn't think to be gentle as he violently started sobbing over the mangled body. But his tears weren't in concern, they were in sheer pain over what the teens had done to him once he was alone. "You have no idea what I've been through!"

"Mmmhmmm hmmmm mmmmhmmm." Chef mumbled. Chris peeled back to take a legitimate look at the poor Chef. The only part of his body free from a cast were his eyes and two little holes for his nostrils. Chris frowned and shook his head.

"You won't be any use to me after all." He sighed. "Well, this is going to be painful. The victims this time around are exhausting! There's this one girl who talks to squirrels and she never…stops…laughing!" He shuttered for emphasis, then let his body relax fixing his neat raven hair back into a swooshing masterpiece. "And then there's not one, but two Goth girls! One of them is like a ninja, she makes no sound when she walks!" Chris paused checking over his shoulder. "The only normal ones are the twins, but one of them has a serious gaming addiction problem! And…and…there's this other girl, with blue hair mind you, who does nothing but leap around, flirt, and sing karaoke! Chef, it's horrible!" Chris said collapsing into the frozen man's chest.

"Mmm mmmmmm mmmmmmm mmmmmmm mmmmm?" Chef muttered, his voice hinting at an obvious question. Chris wiped his nose and nodded.

"Yeah, like Snow White but more obnoxious, buddy. It's horrible! Chef, I…I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm actually sorry for giving you that dead girl's necklace and almost killing you. I think, as much as it really pains me to say this, I need you!"

"Mmm mmmm mmmm?"

Chris nodded and smiled, patting Chef's cast. "I love you too." Chef rolled his eyes and grumbled and angry breath. His whole body shook with rage but the host was too self absorbed to notice. Instead, he pulled back, stepped in front of his supposed "friend" and smiled. "Anyways, now that your favorite host has a significantly less side kick again, we can continue bringing in the victims! Let's start by bringing in Sarah the bombshell and techno geek Monica!"

The camera panned around to the entrance where two opposing girls strode in making as much distance as possible between them. To the right stood Monica, cat green eyes and dirty blonde hair that reached her shoulders. Her attire was simple, but smart. A white long sleeves shirt with a black sweater vest and a red plaid knee-high skirt matched with sleek black shoes. She kept her head low, nose in a book avoiding eye contact with the girl to her left, Sarah. Sarah, as Chris had described, was a "bombshell". Sporting a deadly hourglass figure, she made sure to have as tight fitted clothing as possible, blonde hair tied up in a pony tail, and vivid blue eyes. Her rather large breast bulged out of her tight light pink corset top that cut off above her navel, and she wore equally tight white high waisted shorts and pink stilettos. She jutted her chin up, making it known that she was better than everyone else around her. Chris' mouth watered at the sight of jailbait, but he quickly caught himself and crossed his arms behind his back.

"Welcome, ladies." He greeted casually. "Make yourselves comfortable and don't touch anything. We learned that the hard way, didn't we, Chef?" When Chef didn't respond, Chris cleared his throat. "Let's see whose next, shall we?"

The camera died and when it revived itself it was suddenly fixed on a terrifying looking boy. His skin was beautiful; a soft brown signaling that he was bi-racial. And his eyes, a lovely honeydew but they were hard and sinister. It was obvious the boy had seen better days, and he made sure his appearance reflected that. Multiple tattoos and piercings punctured his frame that leaned more to the slender side and less to the muscular tone. But he carried himself well, crossing his athletic arms over his chest showing off a pair of drum sticks. As soon as the camera panned back, a fancy looking well-kept red drum set was shown, and the boy made sure to show off his talent pounding away loudly at the drums. After a hard beat, he stopped and smirked.

"Hey." His voice was rough and soft all at once. "The name is Cedric. Cedric Walker, that is. Check it out. I have four tattoos and four piercings." He stuck out his tongue, flashing the first piercing, played his ears showing off the ones stuck in his earlobes and the cartilage of his ears, and puckered his lips poking out his angel bites. He then pivoted running his hand over his fading blue Mohawk to show off his neck, which held the words "dare devil" in evil looking lettering. He shifted ever so slightly to show off his left arm displaying a hazardous looking demon, then right arm that had a clawing dragon crawling all the way down his arm, and stuck out his right ankle which held his final tattoo, a punctured heart. His grin widened once he finally repositioned himself and, once again, fixed his Mohawk. "There's not much to say here that you can't already see." He stated flatly. "I look and act the part of a punk, and actions do speak louder than words. The only thing is, I'm _way_ deadlier than Duncan. That guy's a joke." He wailed on the drums some more and let out a devilish snicker. Soon enough, the tape faded and Cedric was gone.

When the camera finally flashed back to Chris and the girls, it was clear the tape had taken them off guard. All three of their jaws fell slack with the exception of Chef who was, well, in a full body cast. Chris stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Well that was…terrifying." He hummed flashing a dazzling smile. "So let's move on. Please welcome British beauty Harmony and diva Alexandra to the stage!"

Once again, the pairing of the two walking in couldn't be more opposite. The clumsy musician strode forward with a small smile placed on her pale lips as she fixed her glasses to the tip of her stout little nose. Her icy blue eyes danced wildly around the park, and, forgetting that she was walking, the girl accidently clipped the corner of a wall. Frazzled, she jumped backwards and ran a free hand through her black and blue pixie hair.

"Oops!" She laughed awkwardly. "Who put that wall there?"

"Oh, please." The girl called Alexandra scoffed pulling out a brand new state-of-the-art iPhone 5. "It's, like, totally been there the whole time."

Harmony gave a sheepish look and shrugged, again fixing her glasses. "Woops! Guess you're right."

Alexandra shrugged flicking a long strand of raven hair over her shoulder and marched forward letting her beige Uggs click softly to the ground. Harmony lowered her head and sighed.

"Well, that was interesting." Chris laughed. "But enough of that, please welcome our next contestant!"

The camera panned over to a sweet, innocent appearing boy with sultry green eyes and light alabaster skin. Though his somewhat baby face would suggest he lived a calm and simple life, his built was surprisingly lean and athletic suggesting the opposite, that was, in fact, into more than sitting around and being lazy. The boy smiled brighter into the camera and tried in vain to fix his frazzled chestnut hair that refused to bend at his will and instead fixed itself into a short Afro.

"Hello there friends-to-be." He chirped softly. "My name is Isaac MacFarlan and I'm hoping by making this tape I'll actually be standing up for myself for once." He laced his fingers tightly together attempting to look calm and relaxed but it was clear the boy was somewhat nervous. "The popular people at my school have been taking advantage of me basically my whole life. Do this, Isaac, do that! Please? For me?" He mocked crinkling up his nose. "I'm pathetic, really, for doing it but Total Drama will change that. Well, I'm hoping anyways. Really, I don't know." He let out a fake laugh and shook his head. "In case you couldn't tell, I'm English. So, naturally, I love the food. I also enjoy romance novels, doing favors for others, and shooting stars. I don't really like popular people, snakes, hastags, and flirting. I don't really understand any of those things. Well, I hope to hear back from you soon! Thanks!"

The camera clicked off and when it returned it was fixated on four girls crowded around a distant host. Alexandra and Sarah had locked eyes. Pistachio green to sea blue intently glaring, and the two down-to-earth other girls Harmony and Monica were left smiling with each other.

"Killer shirt." Monica commented pointing a finger at Harmony's simple music note T-shirt.

"I like your outfit." Harmony retorted with a smile of her own.

"Thanks, I take it you like music?" Monica guessed. Harmony nodded.

"Yep! I love everything about music. Maroon 5 is one of my-"

"Mine too!" Monica cut in excitedly. The two laughed forming an instant bond. The camera cut back to the girl's still locking eyes.

"You have incredible style." Alexandra admitted through gritted teeth. "The way you blend your colors is surprisingly good…for a Barbie doll."

Sarah's smile softened. "Thanks, babe!" She laughed. "Perhaps us pretty girls could, like, team up or something."

Alexandra gave a dull nod. "I'll think about it." She stated cautiously. "But only if we can exchange fashion tips."

"Well, that's just weird." Chris cut in. "Let's get back to the auditions."

Static corrupted the file and when it finally cleared, fixed on a stunning young man sitting neatly on a gate with a horse tucked behind the fence. He curved his lips into a flashy smile and tipped his beige cowboy hat to the camera. He winked one of his sky blue eyes and motioned for the cameraman to come closer.

"Well hi there, ya'll. My name is Dallas Cameron from the great Outback known as Australia and this here is my noble steed, Stella. Say hi, Stella." He gently stroked the neck of the dusty brown and white Appaloosa that neighed at his touch. He chuckled to himself and sighed. "Folks around these parts tell me I look an awfully lot like Didier Cohen from _Celebrity Apprentice Australia,_ and I don't know if that's right or not, but the ladies don't seem to mind one bit." His smile expanded almost like he was making a joke at himself, but it faded just as quickly as it appeared leaving him awkward and alone. He coughed for affect. "Anyways, I'm just a simple man, just turned eighteen, and am looking for my chance to win the million on that Total Drama show. Growin' up on a ranch teaches a man a lot about life, but one thing I swear I'll never understand is the power of women with the exception of Stella here. She's never let me down when I needed it. At least, I don't think she has." The cowboy turned to eye his horse who remained indifferent at his side. After a beat, he let out a heavy breath and tugged at his red flannel shirt and shook his head. "Well, ya'll, that's it for now. Catch you later."

The camera was quick to cut back to Chris tapping a fist at Chef's cast. When he noticed the camera , he jumped away and smiled.

"Well, well, well." He grinned. "What'd you think of the cowboy from down under? Huh? Nice touch, right?" The camera nodded. Chris frowned. "Well, ok then! Please welcome Sam and Finn while I try to figure out how to chisel out Chef." The camera zipped over to the entrance where a pale boy with long blonde hair and a black beanie stepped in with a ginger in a white and black shirt. The two were chattering about something already and Chris hated it. He quickly placed himself between the boys and started leading them over to the four girls. "How's it going?" He asked suddenly. "Getting along well enough?"

"Yeah, sure." The blonde smiled. "I'm just getting acquainted with dude man over here. Sam, right?"

The ginger nodded happy that the blonde boy remembered his name. "You're Finn, right?" He asked.

"Yeah! Hey, Chris. We were just talking about music, sharing bands and stuff, do you mind leaving us alone?"

"Music?" Harmony perked up. "Well, I-I'm a musician."

"No, way! Really?" Finn grinned. "Sick."

"Yeah, and I just really like music." Monica said trying to butt into the conversation. Her eyes landed on the red-headed boy trying to shrink into the background and she couldn't help but smile and wave. The boy awkwardly waved back.

"Well, this is even worse than yesterday." Chris frowned. "How am I supposed to earn my pay if there's no drama? Ugh! Roll the next tape, please."

The camera cut on showing a tall white haired teen reading a She-Hulk comic book while sitting upside down humming kryptonite by 3 doors down with a chameleon laying on his chest.

"Hey Mathew the cameras rolling so stop reading your dorky comic so we can get this started already."

He looked up at the camera before putting the comic he was reading in a plastic sleeve and putting it on his bed then doing the same with the chameleon before sitting up and picking the chameleon up again and lightly petting its head while he holds it. He looked at the camera and spoke with a monotone voice. "First of all that comic I was reading isn't dorky it's the first issue Sensational she-Hulk comic and it's in mint condition but enough about that hey Total Drama, as my sister Leslie just told you my name is Mathew and I want to join your new season and hopefully win." He smirked before smoothing his hair into places. "I guess you want to know some things about me where do I begin? My sisters like to call me Hidan because of my white hair and the fact that I swear a lot when I get angry but I don't believe that, then again I never remember what I do when I get angry." He stopped petting his chameleon and stared off into space for a few seconds before shrugging and facing the camera again. "Yeah that could be a problem if anyone manages to get me that angry which rarely happens so I'm pretty sure I'm good, right Dmitri?" He rubbed the chameleons back. "In case your wondering I named the chameleon after the marvel comics super villain who uses the same name, anyway back to business my strengths are that I'm charming strong I keep my emotions under control and I'm pretty good in a fight to name a few my weaknesses I'll say one and that's I hold grudges for a really long time." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Just like my dad told me in life and in business you can't let people get away with wronging you. Wise words." His sister snorts at this causing him to roll his eyes. "I'm going to ignore that. Anyway, I'd like to be paired up hopefully with a nice pretty girl who can challenge me mentally and is a bit geeky. My strategy for winning sabotage both teams forge alliances with me working behind the scenes making it seem like whoever I chose as my scapegoat is in charge of the alliance so if the others find the heats on someone else." He starts smiling creepily. "I know how to play this game the right way better than those idiots Heather, Justin, or Alejandro ever could so pick me and I promise you'll be in for a real treat." He stopped smiling but his voice started sounding a like he's demented. "I'm not a bad guy but that doesn't mean I don't know how to play the part, meaning I'm going to win and if I can't win, then I'm making sure I take out as many cast members with me as I can, anyway I can." He stopped talking and took a deep breath before speaking again in his monotone voice. "So chose and I'll bring in those ratings for ya Chris." He does a peace sign before the camera shakes around a bit. "Uh Matt where's the off switch." He groaned before setting down Dmitri and walking towards the camera and pressing a few buttons on the side. "There it should cut off now." The last thing the camera shows before cutting off is Mathew smoothing his hair down as he picks his comic book up again and starts reading before it shuts off.

"Nice ratings, you say?" Chris asked sinisterly. "I like this guy a lot! Anyways, we have one more audition tape before we're off…and…wait a second! Chef, we have eighteen teens instead of fourteen! I should get a raise, this is an outrage!"

"Mhhmmm." Chef seemed to agree. Chris sighed and shook his head.

"Oh, well. Roll the tape and let's go."

The camera flickered back to an antique looking setting. Victorian lights hung dimly in an old manor. Sitting on a red velvet couch next to a grand piano was a lanky handsome boy dressed to perfection. He wore dark blue skinny jeans, a v-neck T-shirt, and a dress vest he left carelessly unbuttoned, and a red scarf. His skin was a dark olive tone, his eyes a pale brown and his hair a sleeked back black. Crawling up his arm was a sleeve of a forest starting from his wrist and ending at his elbow. He waved a quick hello swirling a glass of red wine and gently bringing it to his lips.

"Good evening." He breathed placing the glass on top of the piano. "My name is Camden Smith, heir to the Smith family fortune. As many of you know, last year I was released from prison after serving a firm three years for a string of murders. My father black listed me from the family and it's fortune, and I'm audition with the hopes of winning the money and setting a safety net back up for myself. I have little interests in alliances and, after viewing previous seasons, have no interests in forming relationships with any of the women. If they're anything like previous seasons, they're all trashy or nerdy or Goth and I have no desires in that at all. My heart is a stone. You cannot touch it, you cannot break it, and you cannot play with it. I have no heart. The only thing I feel is a burning passion for money. Thank you and goodbye."

The screen cut back to black. Chris opened his mouth to say something, but was cut short by a newly set free Chef.

"I will have my revenge!" Chef threatened. Chris' eyes widened horrified. He looked to the teens for help, but they were too busy socializing to care.

"Well, that's all for this time! Thank you, goodbye!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hello my beautiful lovely moonbeams! As God and the fates have decided, instead of having fourteen teens I magically ended up with nine boys and nine girls, which makes a perfect eighteen! So, your job for this next chapter (since this is the last interview chapter) is to make your voice heard and **DIVIDE THE TEENS INTO YOUR PERFECT TEAMS!** There will be **TWO** teams so make the match-ups interesting. Also, if you see a special **love connection** you like or think might be **interesting** make that known as well and I'll see what I can do. Also, if you have a **CHARACTER YOU WANT VOTED OFF SOON** speak up! Challenges are coming up and your voice might help influence who to give the boot and who to save (I keep a tally by each person's name). Alrighty! I think that's it my gorgeous readers! This is your story, so make it count! And please, don't forget to review! If you hate where this is going, think the chapters are painfully too long or short, make it known! I want to make this experience as **enjoyable as possible**, so don't be a silent reader and please don't be afraid to speak your mind. I promise I can take it. Alright (for reals).

**Peace, Love, & Zombies,**

-thehugbandit

P.S: Special thanks to **CodyOnTheBounce T.V.** for her very detail characters Cedric, Dallas, and Isaac. Thanks to **turn forever you and me** for her character AND audition tape (very beautifully written) Matthew. Perfection! All of you did such a great job!

**Girls:**

Jubilee "Bilee" Jamison

Harmony Jones

Brianna Campbell

Kaeli West

Jinx Thornefall

Ally Sunn

Sarah Raine

Monica Sandford

Alexandra Hills

**Boys:**

Dex Mason

Joseph "Joey" Campbell

Finnegan "Finn" Lockheed

Sam Lyons

Cedric Walker

Isaac McFarlan

Dallas Cameron

Matthew Jackson

Camden Smith


	5. Total Corrections

**Total Drama Side Notes and Corrections:**

Hello again my lovely moonbeams! It would appear that I have made a horrible rotten mistake in giving credit where credit is due! **CodyOnTheBounce T.V. **created Dallas and Isaac and **Jade's One of a Kind **gave me Cedric! Oh my goodness, I feel absolutely horrid for getting this mixed up! I guess I was just so excited everyone was being so interactive that I got a little carried away…hopefully this helps and you all aren't too upset! Anyways, if I happen to make a mistake like this again, please let me know! I'll be PMing everyone I can, but I might get a little lazy.

Also, if any of you are artists, I would absolutely adore some fan-art! You know, to bring the characters to life! Again, you'd get all the credit for your work and I'd love to use it as a cover if you'd let me. Consider it! No pressure! Again, thank you and my apologies!

Lastly, I apologize **turn forever you and me** for calling him a girl. He is without a doubt one of the most genuine and lovely people I have ever met! And super duper understanding.

As always, continue to review and PM me, I la la love it! Thanks!

Peace, Love, & Corrections,

-thehugbandit


End file.
